1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to spatial and temporal memory system processing, and more specifically to automatically searching for spatial patterns and temporal sequences of spatial patterns using multiple configurations of a machine learning system.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Predictive analytics refers to a variety of techniques for modeling and data mining current and past data sets to make predictions. Predictive analytics allows for the generation of predictive models by identifying patterns in the data sets. Generally, the predictive models establish relationships or correlations between various data fields in the data sets. Using the predictive models, a user can predict the outcome or characteristics of a transaction or event based on available data. For example, predictive models for credit scoring in financial services factor in a customer's credit history and data to predict the likeliness that the customer will default on a loan.
Commercially available products for predictive analytics include products from IBM SSPS, KXEN, FICO, TIBCO, Portrait, Angoss, and Predixion Software, just to name a few. These software products use one or more statistical techniques such as regression models, discrete choice models, time series models and other machine learning techniques to generate useful predictive models. However, most of these software products are complex to use, often requiring weeks of training, mathematical expertise and complex data management. Hence, generating a useful predictive model is a daunting and expensive task for many enterprises.
Most predictive analytics products come with a toolbox of mathematical techniques that the user can choose to apply to the data sets. Depending on which techniques the user applies and how the data sets are encoded, these predictive analytic products may or may not yield use predictions. Determining the techniques to apply and the coding scheme used by a machine learning system is important to optimize the effectiveness of the machine learning system.